powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Saizo Hattori
"Plant your feet firmly on the ground to have sound judgement!" ::''--Power Instinct 2'' Saizo Hattori (破鳥 才蔵) is a character designed for the Power Instinct series, often serving as a parody of ninjas in fighting games. About Saizo Saizo is a dark character who keeps his emotions hidden. He normally hides behind a mask to avoid the contact with others, although on occasion his part-time job requires him to appear on stage in an animal costume. He speaks in a code language called "Popapepa" when he doesn't want people to know what he is saying (apparently, only Poochy can understand that language). He likes the word "effort", and considers his mask to be a good luck charm. Participation Details *'Power Instinct' Saizo entered the tournament to continue the tradition of the martial arts school of his father. *'Power Instinct 2' After losing in the previous tournament, Saizo realized that he had a long way to go in order to become a real ninja master. Cheered up by an old friend of his father's, Saizo is willing to put forth his best efforts to win and learn the most techniques from his opponents. *'Goketsuji Legends' After his last involvement in the Goketsuji tournament, Saizo feels a little more confident and thinks that part of it is due to the coexistence he shares with some of the participants of the tournament (especially with Kurara). Saizo accepted Kanji's invitation, hoping that spending some time with the other competitors and winning the tournament will make him feel more sure of himself, and finally eradicate the sociophobia that always made him such a recluse. *'Toukon Matrimelee' Saizo finally has conquered one of his goals: To get rid of his sociophobia! Now he can stand to be without his helmet in front of people. He received an invitation for the Matrimelee tournament where the reward for the winner is getting engaged to the King's daughter. Saizo thought that having a girlfriend would be an important step to becoming a complete and normal man, so he accepted the invitation to participate in the Matrimelee tournament. *'Bonnou no Kaihou' In order to improve his fighting techniques, Saizo wants his own gym and that is the reason for his participation on the Bonnou no Kaihou tournament. Special Moves * Dragon Flash Bomb - Saizo throws a bomb that explodes when it hits the ground. * Fake Dragon Flash - Much like the above move, except Saizo throws a fake bomb. He gained this move in Power Instinct Legends and has had it since. * Triangle Tsunami Slash - Saizo comes barreling at the opponent from above for multiple hits. * Dragon Flame Flash - Saizo hurls a blast of energy at the opponent. * Flame Slicer - Saizo rushes at the opponent with his elbow at amazing speed with a wave of energy in front of him. * Teleportation Attack - Saizo leaves a clone of himself behind as he attacks the opponent from above. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Ninjitsu Image - Saizo activates his ninjitsu and leaves images of himself in his wake as he fights for a limited time. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Flaming Flash Wave - Saizo leaps into the air and throws down several Dragon Flash Bombs at the opponent. * Shadow Slash - Saizo throws a shadow from the ground. If it hits, a shadow replica of himself will rise out and slash the opponent violently with kunai knives. Music Themes * Jonjon Garagara * Namidano.... * Ninja Love, Goketsuji Style Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Related Characters *Kanji Kokuin: Friend of his father *Poochy: Friend *Kurara Hananokoji: Friend *Reiji Oyama: Rival Trivia * He is based on the historic figure Hanzo Hattori. * In official artwork, Saizo's face in entirety has never been shown when his mask and helmet were off; Usually his back is turned, or he is covering the lower portion of his face with his hand. Gallery File:Saizoface.jpg File:C saizo.jpg File:Saizobonnou.jpg|Saizo as he appears in Matrimelee onwards Category: Characters Category: Male characters Category: Goketsuji descendants Category: Power Instinct characters Category: Power Instinct 2 characters Category: Legends characters Category: Matrimelee characters Category: Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category: Senzo Kuyou characters